Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Novelization
by wolfboydude52
Summary: Daniel was extremely curious, and this time he has payed the price. Sent to a strange time and in a strange new body, he teams up with another human turned Pokemon and a very timid Cyndaquil to join a guild and become stronger. This was the start of their colossal journey. Alternate reality to Gamerfan411's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 novelization, with three Pokemon instead of two.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE: The character Alex does not belong to me, but is a creation of the wonderful writer who is Gamerfan411. Less important note: Pokémon is

not mine. This is going to be PMD: Explorers of Sky, a novelization but with three Pokémon though instead of two, Alex, the partner, and my OC. This is an

Alternate reality for his (Gamerfan411) fiction. Due to me being terrible at writing romance, this will not contain Eve. It is an Alternate

Reality though, so I don't have to have her.

/

Two creatures were running, a Grovyle and a blonde-haired human, as fast as their legs could go. The human, though only ten years old, had gotten through many tough situations, and the Grovyle had as well. The Grovyle had a few scars due to a few clashes that they had been in. He thinks of each as a trophy that tells how far he has gone for his belief. He could also tell when things were wrong because of his extraordinary battle instincts. However, despite the battle hardened instincts, the Grovyle nearly tripped over a tree root that grew a foot off the ground. The human, being taller, stepped over it. His name was Alex. He had a few scars on his head and chest from some of the same battles. The scars made him look older than ten. His clothes were small, but he was glad that he had them because it always is cold in that future. The average temperature was about fifty-four degrees. He was carrying an extremely old exploration bag. It had a red shoulder strap, and could carry thirty-six items. The red color had become faded in most places and looked more of a faded rust color which Alex always thought was ironic since the first time he had seen it. The bag had a few tears on the sides. The sewing was done well, but it was coming undone due to its age.

"Not much farther." Alex said, exhausted and sore. His face didn't show signs of fatigue.

"Yeah, we need to keep going if were going to stay ahead." Grovyle thought. They had to stay ahead of Duskinor and his Sableye minions, who they had a close run in with. The Grovyle was worried about his partner- no, his friend. He had jumped in front of their fury swipes to protect him and had gotten injured in the process. His right arm had multiple gashes on it and his left had bruises from a different battle with a rock type Pokémon. He knew that they had to focus on staying ahead of Duskinor, and his partner was tough enough to keep running. Grovyle respected his friend's forbearance. They didn't have far to go to get to the passage of time where they would continue their mission to make a good future.

"If we keep running at this speed, we'll be there quickly." Alex thought. The thought fueled him to keep running, despite the burning sensation in his arms and lungs. It was then a teen had gotten out of the trees and into the cleared path directly in front of the two friends.

"Wah!" The person yelled, trying to get out-of-the-way of the two. He was so surprised at seeing a human and Pokémon partnered up that he couldn't move. His feet felt like bricks and cement, heavy and unyielding. They didn't notice or hear him because they were too focused on their mission. They quickly crashed into the body, all of them tumbling and involuntarily doing somersaults. "Sorry." He apologized. They didn't hear him again, and they didn't care either. They had to complete the mission.

Alex got up, wincing slightly as dust had gotten in the wound and irritated it. Alex brushed some of the excess dust off his arm. They started running again soon afterwards. The person they had tripped over was curious to see what their reason to rush was. He began running to catch up with them, and he didn't notice the multiple dark forms hiding in the shadows.

"Master Dusknoir." One said.

"Yes, I saw the scene. They picked up one extra follower. We must be careful to not alert any of the three." Dusknoir said with no trace of an expression on his face. His voice had little emotion, if any emotion at all. Secretly, Dusknoir had feared that his eager companions would alert any or all of them. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. "We must have caution. I hope the Sableye can wait a little longer to have their fun disemboweling them. Things have gotten slightly more difficult for me." Dusknoir thought, looking at his companions. Dusknoir left, followed by his tireless minions. Meanwhile, the two friends made it to dusk forest clearing with no sign of their pursuers catching up behind them. They were suspicious of that, Dusknoir would never let them go to far ahead, nor would he pull back when they were so close to their goal. They looked around for their other ally, searching in the darkness. Their only light source were the stars, and they didn't help much to find their ally. She was great at hiding and escaping despite being a shiny Pokémon.

"I can barely see a foot in front of me. Celebi, if you're here, come out." Alex said. Grovyle sighed at his friends courage. He was very brave and smart, but his bravery made him seem and act stupid sometimes. They both knew that Duskinor had to lurk nearby, but they also understood that if they didn't find Celebi quickly, Duskinor would attack, so they had to find her and start moving quickly.

"Courageous, way too courageous." Grovyle thought, shaking his head. The words of Alex made Celebi know who they are.

"I was wondering when you would get here." A small pink Pokémon came out from behind a tree.

"No time for chat, Celebi. It's time for us to go." Grovyle said.

"I still remember the first time Alex met her, he commented on her unique color, and she hit him so hard he was red for days. That is one of the strangest memories that I have. However, I can't get distracted." Grovyle thought, shaking the thought out of his head.

"Sometimes I wonder what they are saying." Alex thought, .

"Well, let's go." Grovyle said, heading off. All of them had left the clearing and were headed to the passage of time.

"I just missed them," The person said "well, I gotta get going if I'm going to see what they're doing." "I don't have to much farther to go, I just missed meeting them again." He thought. He sighed and continued on to find them.

Duskinor materialised right after he disappeared into deep dusk forest.

"They may have gotten this far, but no further." Duskinor said. "Sableye, we will intercept them at the passage of time. Lets go." He said.

Duskinor laughed darkly, thinking "Those two have had quite a journey, to bad it will be shortened when we get rid of them for good." Duskinor

disappeared into a portal of darkness. A short time later Duskinor got to the passage of time.

"Now we wait." Duskinor said. The Sableye were eagerly waiting to dismember the two friends.

"How long do you think it will be?" A Sableye asked impatiently.

"Quiet. Somebody is coming." Duskinor said. The Sableye jumped with excitement. They all hid behind rocks while Duskinor hid in the shadows.

"Something's not right." Grovyle said.

"Something is off." Alex said. They slowly crept forward, odd feelings giving a strong sense of foreboding and fear.

Grovyle put his blades in front of himself and Alex put his hand to his bag, about to take an orb out of the bag he was carrying. They both looked around to see where the feeling had came from. Celebi prepared to time travel if she needed.

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted. The two turned around to see the other person who followed them from the moment they ran into him.

"Ugh. I finally caught up to you. I want to know what you're doing, running so fast." He said, breathing heavily at running as fast and as much as he had.

"There are about fifty humans left on this continent, and we literally run into the loudest and one of the most tedious people." Alex said.

"Sorry, there isn't much that I can do here. When I get curious, I need to see what things are, or figure out what happened and things like that." He responded.

"I guess I understand, but we have to focus on our mission." Alex said. They turned to head for the passage but-

"You have gotten far, but it seems that you were to slow." A dark voice laughed. Appearing out of the darkness, Duskinor got into a battle stance. The Sableye came out from behind the rocks.

"Huh!?" The human yelled, wondering what had and would happen. "Well, Duskinor. You may have us trapped, but you won't beat us easily." Grovyle said. Duskinor launched an ice punch, which Grovyle blocked with his leaves. The two humans backed off, but ready if they would be attacked. Alex pulled out an orb from his bag, and the other human got into a battle ready stance.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Daniel, most call me Allen though." He responded. Allen jumped backwards, out-of-the-way of a fury swipes and kicked the Sableye, which didn't have much of an effect. The Sableye took a small step back and was about to launch an extra powerful fury swipes. Alex used an orb, which put the Sableye to sleep before it could. Allen picked it up, spun around to gain momentum and threw it at another Sableye. The Sableye had gotten caught off guard and hit his head hard on the rocky surface, stuck underneath the first Sableye. It growled at the pain of landing on it's face. It pushed the other Sableye off of him and got hit by Grovyle who had attacked it head on with leaf blade. It collapsed to it's knees and then onto it's face again. It had a gash that leaked a dark purple gas on it's stomach. Allen winced slightly, glad that he was not on the receiving end of the leaf blade. The other Sableye was knocked out in its sleep by Celebi's ancient power. It would be bruised if ghost types could be bruised.

"That Grovyle must be powerful if he was able to wound a ghost type." Allen thought, his thoughts drifting off a little.

"What would you like me to call you?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Call me Allen." Allen responded, slightly surprised at the question. He would have expected the question, however he was wondering how powerful grovyle actually is.

"Oh, the battle is over already?" Alex said, surprised at how fast they took care of duskinor.

"You're lucky that I was already weak from teleporting with darkness!" Duskinor shouted, angry at this major and embarrassing defeat. "Yeah, we wouldn't have won as quickly." Grovyle said. Duskinor slammed his fist into the ground moments before he disappeared. When Duskinor disappeared, the Sableye jumped up from unconsciousness, somehow knowing that their master had disappeared.

"Wah!" The Sableye all shouted in surprise. The Sableye had gotten left behind. They rushed out to find their master who had abandoned them.

"Come on." Celebi said with a gesture. Alex went over to Celebi, who then created the portal to the other time.

"Well, this is it." Celebi said. Celebi had started dying on the inside knowing that she would never get to see her friends ever again. She would miss grovyle the most, but she couldn't say it, even though this was the last time they would meet.

"This is for a new world, a better one filled with happiness." Celebi thought.

"Yeah, this is it. Goodbye, Celebi. You were a great ally, and a better friend." Grovyle said. The two friends looked at each other, grasped their hands and leapt into the portal. The other human looked at Celebi, a little concerned because she looked extremely depressed. Celebi sighed and started to fly off.

"What is this portal thing?" Allen wondered, reaching out to touch it. "No!" Celebi yelled, but it was a little to late. Allen had already touched the portal and started traveling through time. "Uh-oh." Celebi murmured, as she only watched "I can't do anything now. May a good fortune shine down upon you."

"WAH!?" He screamed, confused at what just happened and in pain. His body hurt as if it was breaking apart and reforming an instant later. He looked at the portal and thought he saw a creature standing there. He looked down and saw two other forms. Allen recognised them quickly. The first form launched something at the portal. Allen had just reached them, but they didn't notice him. Something came flying to the two friends, and Alex put himself in front of grovyle, protecting him. Everywhere the area seemed to waver and wobble. It would give anyone a headache.

"W-whoa. Are you okay?" Grovyle asked, extremely worried about his friend.

"N-no! I'm slipping." Alex shouted, breathing heavily. The air seemed to get thicker at every passing moment to the point where they thought it had become as thick as water.

"Hold on, just a little longer!" Grovyle yelled, desperation in his voice.

"N-no, I can't... hold on..." Alex said, his eyes slowly drooping shut. Their hands slipped from their grasp and they both started going out of control. It was like someone had gotten to space and started tumbling out of control and continued to slowly gain speed.

Allen quickly guided himself over to Alex and shouted "You won't die today!" Grovyle looked shocked as the passage of time almost completely shattered, the connection holding on by a thread.

"WAAHH!" Grovyle yelled, sad and surprised at what happened to his partner. His eyes were wide and filled with fear and confusion. There also was a small tear that started falling from his left eye. His friend had slipped from his grasp and he didn't know what would happen. Grovyle had feared for the fate of his partner. Alex could die, both of the two humans could die or their bodies could vaporize, leaving them a bodiless spirit. Alex's eyes closed completely, only half aware of what happened. They all fell to the sides just before the portal's connection to the two times ended. The three saw a large, painfully bright flash of light that eagerly and quickly consumed them before all they saw was darkness.

/

This is the first chapter of what is going to be a long fiction, read, relax and review. This is also my longest chapter that I have ever written.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: From now on, it will be from Allen's point of view. LESS IMPORTANT NOTE: Pokémon does not belong to me, it is copyrighted by Nintendo.

/

I felt dizzy as if I had woken up from a very long sleep. It felt as if my body had fallen asleep for a decade and I had just woken up. My body was stiff like a 1 1/2 inch thick and 15 3/4 inch long steel pipe. It hurt to move any part of my body. I felt tired, but I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep. I had to figure some things out before I could.

"What is my name... Daniel, or is it Allen? I don't know." I thought. I then thought that something felt weird underneath me. It felt rough but was strangely warm. "Where am I?" I wondered. Something seemed completely wrong, but I wasn't sure what was wrong.

"... Urrgh..." A voice groaned, sounding very tired and exhausted. It sounded like the person had just ran a thousand miles without stopping until the end. I tried to look, but my body wouldn't cooperate. It felt like somebody was holding me down, not letting me move an inch. I had a funny feeling all around my body, an unatural feeling. It felt wrong, and I didn't like the feeling. My fingers felt numb, I couldn't feel them at all. It was like they weren't even there. The sound of water splashing came from somewhere. Something shone through my eyelids, but it didn't seem bright, though I was so tired I don't think I could see how bright the light was until I opened my eyes. I decided to try to open my eyes, though I knew it would take a lot of energy in my exhausted state. I opened my eyes slightly only to shut them at the painfully bright light that burned my eyes. It felt like somebody put fire directly in front of my eyes and wouldn't take it away. The light burned through my eyelids, so it was very bright.

"What was that?" I wondered, curious to see what the light source could be. I tried to move my arm, however it wouldn't work well. It had more mobility than the rest of my body.

"W-where am I?" The voice asked. The question came out weaker than the groan.

"I want to know as well. He really shouldn't be speaking mostly because he doesn't sound like he's in the best shape."

"I can't, drifting off..." The voice said, obviously exhausted and likely a male. I felt something move, it squirmed for a few moments before it completely stopped. He was breathing heavily. It sounded as if every breath that he took was difficult.

"Is... is he on top of me? How did that happen? Well, it does explain why I can't move. The only reason I am still awake is because I haven't tried to speak." I wondered and thought. My eyes were adjusting a little bit, so I opened them slightly. I couldn't keep them open for long, and everything was to bright to see. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. It was then that my eyes had adjusted more to the bright light. I knew that I might be able to open my eyes, and would once I was free from the weight. I decided to try and move him without injuring him. It wouldn't be good if he got injured, or more injured if he already was. I squirmed until he fell off me, and opened my eyes. I squinted at the bright sunlight. "Huh? I'm on a beach?" I wondered, not sure how I ended up there. I decided to try to stand up, no matter how hard. I knew that I used a lot of energy getting the other person of me, but I didn't care. I had to figure out where I was in detail. I tried to stand, but when I moved my leg, I suddenly got very dizzy. Everywhere started spinning, though I was not moving, only laying on the sand. It spun faster, and started making me sick. My head started hurting and my stomach had started to cramp. I knew that I used to much energy moving the other person.

"Uuooh." I quietly groaned as the remains of conciousness escaped me. I don't know how long I was out, but I started waking up to some voice. It seemed far away, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey... Hey!" It yelled. The voice sounded afraid and conflicted, as if it didn't know if it should do something or not. It kept getting louder to quiet, and then loud again.

"Huh, who is that?." I wondered. My mind was wandering slightly and completely random and weird thoughts filled my head. I don't remember what I was thinking of, but it certainly wasn't important.

"Are you okay? Wake up..." It said. It seemed that another guy had gotten up, so I tried to get up as well. I got up, though my eyes were blurred so much I couldn't see much farther than the Cyndaquil. I could see about a foot past him, everything farther was an unrecognizable white blur. My eyes felt burnt for some reason. I couldn't think very well, so I thought that it was tiredness that was making my body act that way. I shook my head a few times and had a look around. I was on a beach, the waves slowly rolling in and out making the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard. The sun was going down, slowly sinking into the sea.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I thought.

"Who are you?" He asked, obviously extremely scared. I recognised it as a Cyndaquil.

"Wait, Pokémon can't talk." I thought. I was completely confused at what was happening.

"I'm a human, how are you speaking?" The other asked, certainly a guy. He was a Pikachu and had a very confused look on his face. He seemed as confused as I was. The voice sounded familiar. I thought about it for a bit, wondering why his voice sounded like I had heard it before. I looked into the sky for a second, and looked down to the others. I realised that it was the voice from earlier, the creature that ended up unconscious on top of me.

"Huh? You look like an ordinary Pikachu to me." The Cyndaquil said. He was obviously young, he couldn't have been older than ten. He sounded like he was ten as well. The Pikachu jumped in shock and slowly walked to the water, stumbling once without falling. He look completely surprised and scared. He obviously didn't know what happened. I didn't know what happened either, so he couldn't ask me.

"You're not going to say you're a human too, are you?." It said. I looked at my arm, and instead of my normal skin, I saw a blue. My fingers were missing also, as if they all merged into my hand. I nearly screamed, but managed not to. I looked away for a second, as if I was thinking how to answer the question. My face was contorted into a frightened look. My eyes were wide, and my breathing was deep. I couldn't understand what had just happened. I couldn't believe it despite evidence being right in front of my face. Speaking of that, my mouth felt wrong. I couldn't feel it anymore, so I looked down to see a beak. I looked back up and knew that I was a Piplup. How this had happened I couldn't answer.

"This... can't be real!" I thought. The thought repeated itself over in my head to the point that it was getting annoying. Silence fell on all three of us, the only sound being the crash of the waves and occasionally Wingull saying things like "Hello" and things to that nature. We all were silent for about minute. I had completely forgotten that the Cyndquil asked me a question. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again, trying to think of how this happened. I couldn't think of any reason, there was no logical explaination.

"I hope I can make a joke to ease this situation." I thought, though I didn't completely understand the logic at first. I was then wondering how this could have happened and how I could get back to my body, but my thoughts quickly ended up being interrupted.

"Well?" The Cyndaquil asked. I looked back at him, and shook my head, attempting to focus on his question.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." I said, seeing a good time for a small joke.

"Uh... I want the truth." He said.

"You seem very timid, and yes, I am a human." I said.

"W-what?" He wondered. I decided to test the Cyndaquil to see how timid he actually was. I opened my mouth, making it look like I would give an explaination. "Boo!" I yelled, attempting to scare him. He jumped a few inches into the air and landed with a thud. Some sand flew into the air, a little ended up on the Cyndaquil. He landed on his stomach, so it might have hurt a little. I silently laughed and hoped I hadn't injured the Cyndaquil.

"Come on, you should be nice to this Pokémon, he's worried about us." The Pikachu scolded.

"Sorry." I said to the Cyndaquil. He got up and shook some sand off of his stomach and sides.

"It's fine." Cyndaquil said.

"You're not playing some kind of joke or trick on me saying that you were humans, are you?" He asked. We looked at each other for a second and we looked back at him. I could tell that neither of us knew what was going on. We both shook our heads, telling him that we were clueless as to what was happening, or what had happened.

"Well, you don't seem to be bad Pokémon, except for you, I'm still debating if you're a good Pokémon with you." He said, looking at me with cautious eyes. I smiled a little.

"Heh, okay." I laughed.

"I found you next to each other, you were covered in sand and ocean water. What happened?" Cyndaquil asked. He seemed very curious, but was timid. Those two feelings don't mix well together if they mix at all.

"I can honestly say for the both of us that we have no idea what happened to us." I answered. I looked at Alex and quickly glanced back to the Pokémon. He understood what I meant.

"I'm Alex." The Pikachu said.

"I can't remember if my name is Allen or Daniel." I admitted. They both looked at me, their faces flat. They were obviously worried at my response.

"I guess I'll call you Allen, and maybe you got caught in the storm yesterday. That would explain why you were lying unconscious next to each other and have little memory. Though it wouldn't explain how you became Pokémon." The Cyndaquil said, trying to explain what happened to us.

"There was a storm? That would explain how we ended up in a pile." I thought. I had some doubt that was what happened, but I choose to believe it because any other explanation wouldn't make sense.

"Okay. I should tell you my name at least since you told me your names. I'm-" He began, but he didn't get to finish. It was about then that two figures came, and one tackled the Cyndaquil.

/

This is the newest chapter. I took my time writing this to make it very detailed. I plan on making this my longest fiction to date, in words and chapters. PM me or write a review if something confuses you or you see a typo or grammar problem. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Pokémon is not mine, it is copyrighted by Nintendo, and I have no ownership of any part of Nintendo.

/

He ended up nearly getting knocked into Alex, but Alex quickly stepped back and avoided getting hit.

"Ow ow ow!" The Cyndaquil yelped, obviously in a bit of pain. An odd rock flew out of his hand, landing a foot away from where he had once stood. He quickly stood up and looked extremely angry.

"What was that for!?" He yelled. He was furious at their rude behavior.

"We wanted to mess with you!" A big, round purple Pokémon said. It was floating in the air and really smelled badly, nearly to the point of me vomiting. It had a skull and crossed bones on its stomach. He was obviously a guy.

"What's this?" The flying purple and blue Pokémon with no eyes said, going up to the rock. He looked at it closely, as if curious at what it is. Looked isn't a good word to use because he doesn't have eyes.

"Oh! That's..." He started to explain what it was, but the smelly flying blob Pokémon stopped him.

"We'll take that." He said. The Cyndaquil was frightened, to scared to move.

"What not gonna take it back? You're more of a chicken than I thought!" The purple blob yelled, laughing at the cowardly behavior of the Cyndaquil. They flew past us to a cave. I would have tripped them if they weren't flying.

"No... That's my personal treasure. If I lose that..." He started but his voice cracked. He looked ready to cry. Tears were forming in his eyes. I didn't think Cyndaquil could even cry being a fire type.

"No. There's no time to lose. Hey will you help me?" He asked quickly. Alexs nodded, while I was slightly shocked.

"Huh? What should I do?" I wondered, surprised at how sudden the Cyndaquil asked us to help.

"I know it's hard, but please!" He yelled.

"O-okay!" I yelled, surprised at what just happened. I thought that he wouldn't even go in, but he had the courage to ask us. Though I would have gone in by myself if they hadn't, because I hate rude people and Pokémon.

"Really, you will, thanks!" He yelled.

"No time, let's go!" Alex yelled. I nodded once in agreement. We turned around and quickly entered the cave.

_**Beach Cave**_

F1

I wasn't expecting the entrance to disappear, so I jumped when it was gone. I shook the oddness out of my head and looked forward. There were two ways to go, left and down.

"We need to head for the stairs. Don't ask how there are stairs though." Cyndaquil said. We headed down, only to get blocked by a blue blob Pokémon. It had yellow fringe around its body.

"Grr..." It growled, attempting to scare us. I wan't afraid, though Cyndaquil looked terrified.

"It doesn't look friendly. It looks hungry." I said.

"Yeah, and it wants us on the m-menu." Cyndaquil said, slightly more afraid at the thought.

"Alex, use an electric type move!" Cyndaquil yelled.

"Uh..." He said, not sure how to use an electric type move. He closed his eyes, there was a spark, and the Pokémon yelped and disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Thunder shock." Cyndaquil stated.

"Oh... Okay?" I said, confused a little. We headed down the corridor. We turned left and saw an empty room. A spiky pink and white Pokémon appeared from nowhere. It tried to tackle me, however it had moved to fast and tripped. I hit it as hard as I could. It didn't look defeated, but it certainly did not look happy. Cyndaquil charged at it, and hit it with a tackle. It suddenly was gone as quickly as it had appeared. We went back to the other room and took the other way. There was another corridor and some stairs leading down.

I opened my mouth to ask "What?" but Cyndaquil interrupted.

"We have to head down now." He said. I shrugged and headed to the stairs. We walked down the stairs and got to the bottom.

F2

The first thing I noticed was the stairs were gone. I looked around and shook my head quickly, trying to figure out the logic in this, however there was none. I sighed and continued on. There were three paths for us to take, and none of them seemed very promising. We headed down a right corridor and ended up at a dead-end. We headed back and took another path, the path to the left. We entered a room, and there was a lone black and green tile. The green was in the shape of an arrow. There was nothing else. We tried to turn back, however I ended up getting slapped with mud. Mud cloaked my arms, body and got into my eyes. It was also a mixture of sand, so it hurt a little more.

"Gah!" I yelled. I couldn't see well, but I tried to hit the Pokémon that attacked me. I ended up hitting a wall, causing me a little more pain. My hand started throbbing slightly and I tired to wipe the dirt out of my eyes, but they still stung. My eyes were watering severely, tears fell out trying to clear the mud out of my eyes. The tears did nothing to help. Cyndaquil tackled it and managed to knock it out. Alex looked at me, worried.

"Step on the wonder tile, it will help." Cyndaquil said, trying to keep calm.

I looked at him and thought "What's a wonder tile?" Cyndaquil obviously knew I didn't know what a wonder tile was. He pointed to the black and green tile. He helped guide me to it also. I stepped on it and the dirt and sand fell out of my eyes, and onto the tile. It was like the tile attracted the dirt like a magnet. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked at the corridor. I nodded and we headed off. When we got back to the other room, we looked at the last option. We took the path up and found the stairs. We quickly headed down them.

F3

The good thing was we ended up in the same room as the stairs. The bad thing was three Pokémon were in our way.

I looked at everyone and said with a sigh "Let's get this over with." A purple blue shelled Pokémon that was sticking its tongue out at us attacked first. I hit it as hard as I could with my hand, though technically it is now a flipper. It disappeared suddenly.

"I'm not gonna get used to that." I thought. A weird brown shelled Pokémon that had eyes underneath it's shell attacked next. I knew that it would be a little tricky to defeat it. Alex let of a thunder shock at it and I hit it as hard as I could. It disappeared, knocked out. The last was another blue with yellow fringe blob. I pounded it as hard as I could. It was knocked out and quickly disappeared. My stomach growled in mild hunger, but I knew I could go a longer time without eating. We walked to the stairs and headed down.

F4

There was a lingering stench in the air. It smelled like something rotting, perfectly mixed into a terrible smelling combination of sweat, grime and everything nobody would want to smell. Cyndaquil started to gag. I suddenly didn't feel as hungry anymore. I had an idea of what the terrible odor was. I knew we were close to them, but I didn't know how close. I noticed a weird seed, it didn't look like I should eat it, but I picked it up.

"That's a blast seed, you can eat it or throw it at your enemy to inflict damage on them." Cyndaquil explained what the item was.

"Oh, okay." I understood. We took the only path there was and ended up blocked by another blue shelled tongue Pokémon.

"This is getting ridiculous." I said. I slapped it as hard as I could and knocked it out.

"I know, but I think we are nearly there." Cyndaquil stated.

"What gives you that thought, the terrible odor?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me with an expression that said "Focus." I looked ahead and we entered a room. The stairs were there, and there were no Pokémon nearby. I was certain it was because the stairs seemed to iminate the worst possible stench that I could ever imagine. We walked over to them and walked down the stairs.

**Beach Cave Pit**

We ended up in an open space, we could hear the waves gently rolling in and out. We walked forward and saw the two Pokémon that stole the rock from Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil shook for a little bit, and slowly stepped forward.

"Give me... Give me back what you stole from me! It's my personal treasure, it means everything to me!" Cyndaquil shouted. His was contorted into a frightened rage.

"That rock is his treasure?" I thought, confused at why it was.

"Treasure you say? It might be worth more than we thought, all the more reason not to give it back!" The purple blob started laughing.

"Wha..." Cyndaquil looked ready to cry.

"Well, if you want it back so badly, come take it back!" I took a small step back to prepare for the battle. I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath and opened them again. The purple and blue Pokémon charged at me, and I hit it as hard as I could. It looked a little injured, but fine otherwise. It ended up getting knocked back slightly as well. It flew at me and bit into my arm, sucking blood out of me.

"Gah!" I yelled, more shocked than in pain. The cut wasn't deep, though it did sting. It seemed replenished and healthier. I tried to hit it again but it flew up and out of my range. It quickly tried to fly behind me, which was a big mistake. It didn't notice Alex standing behind me. Alex closed his eyes for a second. I saw a quick, short spark and the flying Pokémon fell to the ground, defeated. We all faced the floating blob, which took a deep breath. It held it in for a few seconds and exhaled. A smell worse than the one that cloaked the area filled my nose. I would have vomited if I had eaten anything. I quickly felt terrible, even sick.

"Now you're all poisoned!" The blob yelled, thinking he would easily win. He launched himself at Cyndaquil, who was knocked to the ground and onto its stomach. Cyndaquil weakly got up and took a deep breath, held it for a little bit and exhaled a dark smoke that covered him.

"Gah! It's in my eyes!" It yelled. The smoke cleared, but its eyes had turned a painful red color. Alex let off a spark, and I readied to use the seed that I found earlier. I faced koffing, the seed in my 'hand'. Koffing seemed to be able to see again, but his eyes were still very red.

"Say goodbye!" He yelled, preparing to knock out Cyndaquil with a strong tackle.

"Goodbye." I said, eating the seed. I chewed it up and swallowed. Nothing happened at first, but when I the seed hit my stomach my mouth was forced open as a lot of fire came out in a short burst. It hit the blob and he fell to the ground, completely out. I fell down, and sighed.

"I don't feel well." I said. The seed I ate wasn't agreeing with me. Quickly, I vomited the seed mush up.

"Neither do I." The Cyndaquil said.

After a short while, I heard the blob mutter "Ow, we got roughed up..." It was about a minute later when they weakly started floating again.

"Fine then, if you want it back that badly, take it." The flying purple blue Pokémon with no eyes said. He threw it at the ground and Cyndaquil walked over to it and picked it up.

"Just don't forget, your victory was a fluke!" The purple blob said.

"Do you want to be the target of another blast seed?" I asked. They looked at each other and ran past us, fearful that we had another blast seed. We didn't, but they didn't know that.

"I'll take that as a no." I said.

"Am I... Am I ever so glad that... we actually managed to get it back!" He shouted in excitement. I still felt terrible, but I managed to smile at his immense happiness. We turned around and exited the cave. We ended up right outside of the cave. I wasn't going to bother asking how this happened.

**Beach**

We walked a little bit before we stopped. The sun was slowly dipping into the sea, illuminating the ocean for a breathtaking view.

"Thank you. I should tell you my name now. My name is Pyre." Pyre the Cyndquil said.

"This is my personal treasure." He said, pulling out a rock.

"I just found it and picked it up one day. I know it looks like junk, but take a closer look." He said, stepping away from it for a little bit. I looked close at it and noticed strange marking, showing a pattern.

"See, the markings make a pattern. It must be the key to some ancient relic! I heard stories when I was younger, and when I found this I was so excited. Unexplored sections of the world, and undiscovered treasures, i makes me feel extremely excited that I may have found something important to a huge discovery. I have a question for you, do you have anywhere else to go. If not, can I ask you a favor, will you form an exploration team with me?" Pyre suddenly asked.

"Huh?!" I thought. Alex looked equally as shocked. I realised that he might be trying to talk about the great upsides about exploring, and making it seem much better than it actually was.

"Are you..." I started, but Pyre interupted.

"What do you mean 'Are you'? Am I what?" He asked.

"You're trying to talk us into it." I said. Alex blinked in surprise, he didn't think of this.

"What?! I never thought of that! Well, it's true, I am a complete coward, and I thought I could depend on you. The way we fought Koffing and Zubat in the cave earlier makes me think that. I feel that together we can do anything, so will you?" He asked.

"Hmm... I thought. I looked at Alex, who looked at me. His eyes quickly glanced at Pyre, and back at me. We looked back at him and I said

"We both agree, we have nowhere to go, no place to sleep. Teaming up with you woudn't be too bad for know." I said.

"R-really, you will! Thank you! Let's go and sign up at Wigglytuff's place. I tried to sign up earlier, but I chickened out. Let's do our best!" Pyre yelled. We turned and punched our fist to the air.

"Why did we turn?" I asked.

"I don't know." Pyre responded, also confused.

"Well, lead the way." I said.

"Alright, follow me." Pyre said.

/

In the next chapter they will sign up at Wigglytuff's guild. I was trying to make this a good chapter, because I suck at fight scenes. Merry Christmas to all, and to

all a good night! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy whatever you do celebrate, because I don't know every single culture and what they celebrate at

these times.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyre led us up a small natural ramp off the beach on a dirt path and through a small path through what seemed to be a small forest. The forest quickly ended though. He led us to an intersection. There was stairs leading up to a building. I couldn't tell what it was because I was to far away to make out many details, and the sun was going down as well. It seemed that there was a town somewhere facing the left junction, and a watering hole near the right. The water was closer than the town. I could see a gray building, it seemed to be in the shape of a Pokémon, but it was too far away to tell what it was. Pyre started walking up the stairs. I stopped looking around and followed him up the stairs, right behind Alex. I followed him to the large building. It was pink, and had large, unblinking eyes staring off into the distance. It's eyes seemed to be blue, but it was a little hard to tell in the fading light. The building seemed weathered, and was dark in a few places due to the lighting. It obviously has gotten repaired in the past and seemed recently repaired.

"Well, here it is. To form and exploration team here, you need to sign up at this place. Then you train to be a first-rate exploration team." Pyre said. You could barely fit two Pokémon in there. The building was extremely small, so it had to go underground somehow. There was also a metal gate keeping others from getting in, or out. The grate on the ground made me think that the underground area guess was true.

"Y-yikes! ...Doesn't something seem strange about this place? No...! I have Alex and Allen with me. I have to be brave." He said. He seemed to have tried to be quiet when he said the last part, but I could hear him clearly and easily. He slowly and cautiously walked onto the grate on the ground.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" A voice yelled.

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT! WHOSE FOOTPRINT!" An extremely loud voice shouted back. It had to be loud, I could hear it very clearly from here.

"The Pokémon is Cyndaquil! The Pokémon is Cyndaquil!" The first voice yelled.

"Next Pokémon, stand on the grate!" Voice one yelled.

I walked to the grate, and I heard "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT! WHOSE FOOTPRINT!" The loud second shouted.

"The footprint is... is... Piplup! The footprint is Piplup!" The first voice yelled.

"NEXT POKEMON, STAND ON THE GRATE!" The loud voice yelled. Alex seemed lost in thought, and somehow didn't hear him.

"HEY! I SAID NEXT POKEMON STAND ON THE GRATE!" The voice yelled. Alex shook his head and looked at Pyre, confused at what just happened.

"Alex, I think they mean you when they said 'stand on the grate.'." Pyre said.

Alex walked onto the grate and I thought "How did they know there are three of us." The thoughts were quickly interrupted by the two Pokémon.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Voice one yelled.

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT! WHOSE FOOTPRINT!" Voice 2 yelled.

"The foot print is... the footprint is... is..." The voice trailed off.

"WHAT'S WRONG, SENTRY!? WHAT'S WRONG, SENTRY DIGLET!?" Voice two yelled.

"The footprint is... Uh... Oh! Maybe Pikachu! Maybe Pikachu!" Diglet yelled.

"WHAT! MAYBE?! IDENTIFYING POKEMON FOOTPRINTS, THAT'S YOUR JOB, ISN'T IT DIGLET!?" Voice 2 yelled.

"Well, I don't know what I don't know!" Diglet yelled.

"Are they arguing?" Pyre wondered.

"No, I think they're planning dinner." I joked.

"WELL, you don't SEEM to be bad Pokémon... OKAY, good enough, ENTER!" The voice shouted. The ground shook as the metal gates slowly opened.

"Wow, we can go in." Pyre said. We walked into the building. There were two signs and a ladder leading down.

"My heart is pounding, come on." He said. We climbed down the ladder, which gently sloped down for easy access in and out.

"Wow, look at all the Pokémon!" Pyre said, looking around. There were at least 10 Pokémon here, some looking at two boards with papers stuck to them with twigs, and a few talking with other Pokémon. A bird like Pokémon with an oddly shaped crest on its head walked up to us.

"Welcome to the Wigglytuff guild, I'm Chatot, the guilds intelligence and second in command, now shoo, we have no time for sales people or silly surveys, off you go, if you please."

"Wait, that's not why were here! We wanted to join the guild as an exploration team." Pyre said, desperate to tell Chatot why we were actually here.

"What," Chatot said and quickly turned around "It's rare to see a kid want to apprentice at the guild. Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training surely proves that." Chatot seemed to be talking to himself.

"Is training really that hard?" Pyre wondered out loud. Chatot quickly turned around and realised that he had talked to loudly. He started flapping his wing wildly.

"No no no, our training is as easy as can be, it gets tough sometimes, but what I said was to test to see if you would back down! Well anyway, I wish you would have told us upfront that you wished to form an exploration team." Chatot said, stopped flapping his wings and quickly smiled gratefully.

"Wow, what a change in attitude." Pyre whispered to me.

"Yeah." I agreed quietly. He started walking away, to the ladder leading to another area.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chatot asked. We followed him down the next ladder. We followed him to a set of doors.

"Wow," Pyre shouted, "We're underground but you can still see outside!"

"Oh hush now! The guild is built into the side of a cliff, so of course you can see outside." Chatot explained. "Oh." Pyre understood.

"This is the guild master's chamber. On no account, and I repeat on NO account should you be discourteous to the guildmaster." Chatot warned. I nearly laughed at Pyre's frightened look, which was slightly strange.

"Hello, guild master? It's Chatot. I'm coming in." Chatot said. The two doors opened and we entered. There seemed to be what looked like a fluffy statue or a big pink pillow laying near the back of the room.

"Guildmaster, these three wish to join as apprentices... Guild master?" Chatot said. The pink blob shuffled slightly and turned around.

"Hiya, so you wish to join as apprentices?" It exclaimed. We all jumped a little, Pyre a little more than Alex and me.

"Do you have a name for your team?" It asked.

"Uh... Give us a moment." I said. The guild master nodded once and I turned and looked at Alex and Pyre.

"What should we name our team?" I asked.

"Uh..." Pyre mumbled. Alex looked up for a bit and obviously thought about this question.

"How about Explore? Team Explore." Alex offered.

"Explore. Team Explore! That's a great name!" Cyndaquil shouted, happy to have a name for the team.

"The name fits, I like it." I quickly agreed.

"Have you decided on a team name?" The fluffy blob asked.

"Yes, Explore. We want to be team Explore." Cyndaquil stated.

"Okay, registering, registering... All registered! Congratulations, you are now an official exploration team!" The fluffy blob shouted. Pyre looked ready to faint with happiness. I looked at Chatot, glancing at Pyre.

It told Chatot "Can you wait a little for him to calm down." He waited until Pyre had calmed down a little before saying anything.

"Okay follow me to your rooms." Chatot said after waiting a short amount of time. We followed him out of there and turned left. We went down a corridor and I saw and heard a few things. There were two rooms, one on the left, one on the right and one about 20 feet in front of us. There was a loud snoring coming from the room on the right, and some light, extremely quiet and occasional mumbling and chiming that came from the left room.

"Those are the boys and girls rooms," Chatot said, gesturing to the right and left rooms "Unfortunately there is not enough room for you three."

"More like fortunately" I thought, relieved a little. I didn't think anyone could ever sleep with that extraordinarily loud snoring that emanated from the room.

"You will have the spare room for resting in." Chatot said. He led us to the room in front of us. There were three hay beds set up. I quickly took the one in the middle, Alex took the one closest to the exit and Pyre was left with the one farthest from the exit.

"Yay, we get beds!" Pyre exclaimed in happiness.

"I don't think they would want us to be in bad condition if we are going to work hard." I said. Chatot smiled, so I knew that I had guessed correctly.

"You should get to bed soon, you will have to wake up early tomorrow." Chatot said. I nodded, and so did Alex. Chatot left and we layed down.

"Guys, this has been an exciting day. I thought Wigglytuff would be scary, but he's actually really friendly." Pyre whispered.

He yawned and said "We should really get to sleep. Good night Alex and Allen." Pyre quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Well, I am now at this guild with a chicken Cyndaquil and a human turned Pikachu with no memory of his past. I only remember my name, the memory of being human, a loud shattering and another name." I remembered.

"Thinking about this won't help me right now. I think I will remember eventually. Alex is possibly thinking the same thing now. That would be odd, but I wouldn't blame him, this has been the weirdest day of my life, I think... I don't know." I thought.

"Goodnight guys. Let's work hard tomorrow." I thought and smiled. My mind wandered as I quickly fell asleep.

/

Happy New Year everybody, may 1014 be a good year for all!


End file.
